100 Lives
by AruaPearl44
Summary: Nothing special, just a list of Ash Ketchum's past lives. I hope you like it.


100 people before Ash Ketchum

**As you can see this is Ash Ketchum's pasts lives list. Now it's a list since I don't want to over complecate things. Now here are things set up.**

**Numbers anganded by when they were born. Or in a few, when their true prupus was fond. Name of past live. And the ()s means which world they came from. Or in some causes if their an oc or not.**

1. Inuyasha (Inuyasha.)

2. Sanity (OC.)

3. Shando (Jackie Chan Adventures.)

4. Xellos (Slayers.)

5. Ash (oc for Pokemon.)

6. Terra (Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep.)

7. Raye (Sailor moon.)

8. Age (Heroic Age.)

9. Dr. Doofenshmirtz (Phineas and Ferb.)

10. Phineas Finn (Phineas and Ferb.)

11. Dudley Puppy (T.U.F.F. Puppy.)

12. Haruka (Oc for Pokemon.)

13. King of Pokelantis/Satoshi (Oc for Pokemon.)

14. Zoroark (Evovled from Zora. Pokemon.)

15. Stitch (Lilo and Stitch.)

16. Nuku Nuku (Nuku Nuku.)

17. Arbok (Evolved from Ekans. Pokemon.)

18. Roy Mustang (Full Metal Alcamist.)

19. Envy (Humunculi. Full Metal Alchemist.)

20. Edward Elric (Full Metal Alchemist.)

21. Clare (Claymore.)

22. Spiderman (Original comic.)

23. Larry the Cucumber/Larryboy (Vegitails.)

24. Houndoom (Evolved from Houndour. Pokemon.)

25. Homer Simpson (The Simpsons.)

26. Slaymon/Sabrina's cat (Sabrina the teenage witch, animated series.)

27. Alvin (Alvin and the Chipmunks.)

28. Sabrina (Sabrina the teenage witch, animated series.)

29. Cyndaquil (Pokemon.)

30. Kim Possible (Kim Possible.)

31. Hanchkrow (Evolved from Merkrow. Pokemon.)

32. Jade Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures.)

33. Garifeild the cat (Garifeild.)

34. Glaceoen (Evolved from Eevee. Pokemon.)

35. Umbreoen (Evolved from Eevee. Pokemon.)

36. Souske Sagera (Full Metal Panic.)

37. Mightyana (Evolved from Pouchana. Pokemon.)

38. Alice (Alice returns to Madness.)

39. Orphen (Orphen.)

40. Peter Parker (Spiderman. 1994 version.)

41. Jake Long (Jake Long adventures.)

42. Rex (Generator Rex.)

43. Skitty (Pokemon.)

44. Xhas (Pokemon/Kingdom Hearts.)

45. Kashton (Pokemon/Kingdom Hearts.)

46. Excel (Excel Saga.)

47. Sly Copper (Sly Copper games.)

48. Bentley (Sly Copper games.)

49. Virus Groudon (Pokemon.)

50. Ben Tennason (Ben 10.)

51. Gwen Tennason (Ben 10.)

52. Kevine Eleven (Ben 10.)

53. Cloud (Final fanisy searies.)

54. Skarmoary (Pokemon.)

55. Nuku Nuku (Nuku Nuku DASH.)

56. Dr. Jackle/Mr. Hyde (Dr. Jackle and Mr. Hyde.)

57. Aladdin (Movies and series. Parell universe so it won't be connected to kingdom hearts.)

58. Elekid (Pokemon.)

59. Kyon (The Adventures of Haruhi Sysimia.)

60. Kyogre (Pokemon.)

61. Tarzan (Movies and series. Parell universe so it won't be connected to kingdom hearts.)

62. The Incredable Hulk (The Incredable Hulk series.)

63. Peter Parker (The Spectactular Spiderman.)

64. Blossom (Powerpuff girls.)

65. Bubble (Powerpuff girls.)

66. Buttercup (Powerpuff girls.)

67. Drake Maller/Darkwing Duck (Darkwing Duck.)

68. NegaDuck (Darkwing Duck.)

69. Cozmo (The Fairy Odd Parents.)

70. Max Taylor (Dinosour King.)

71. Raven (Teen Titans.)

72. Beast Boy (Teen Titans.)

73. Robin (Teen Titans.)

74. Greed (Humunculi. Full Metal Alchemist.)

75. Catdog (Catdog.)

76. Norman Beaver (Angry Beavers.)

77. Daggit Beaver (Angry Beavers.)

78. Skipper (Penguins of Madagaskuar.)

79. Kowasiki (Penguins of Madagaskuar.)

80. Rico (Penguins of Madagaskuar.)

81. Privet (Penguins of Madagaskuar.)

82. Duskskull (Pokemon.)

83. Torterra (Evolved from Turtiwg. Pokemon.)

84. Red (All Dogs go to Heaven.)

85. Torchick (Pokemon.)

86. Sir Aaron (Pokemon.)

87. Beiutifly (Evolved from wurmple. Pokemon.)

88. Sloth (Humunculi. Full Metal Alchemist.)

89. Gluthony (Humunculi. Full Metal Alchemist.)

90. Charlie Barkens (All Dogs go to Heaven.)

91. Wrath (Humunculi. Full Metal Alchemist.)

92. Soul (Soul eater.)

93. Inspetor Gadget (Inspetor Gadget.)

94. Darkrai/Stone of Darkness (Pokemon Ranger, Shadows of Almia.)

95. Lust (Humunculi. Full Metal Alchemist.)

96. Danny Fenton/Phantom (Danny Phantom.)

97. Pride (Humunculi. Metal Alchemist.)

98. Galvantula (Evolves from Joltik. Pokemon.)

99. Madness/Little Demon. (Oc./Soul eaters.)

100. Zekrom (Pokemon.)


End file.
